


lay all your love on me

by moondustglittr



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (it's okay krav just caught his fist cold in centuries), A lot of them - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Light, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a collection of vignettes basically, slow dancing in the middle of the night, their cats make a brief apperance, those boys are so s o f t and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustglittr/pseuds/moondustglittr
Summary: Taako, Kravitz and the moments shared between them.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	lay all your love on me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this mostly as practice but i actually like it soo here it goes  
> and yes, the title is an abba song because it has very strong taakitz vibes

The music fills the dark kitchen like cotton candy, soft and sweet. Taako isn’t a very good dancer - between being a poor orphan and saving the multiverse, he never had the time to polish that particular skill - but Kravitz leads him well, one arm placed firmly on the small of his back and the other one on his shoulder. His smile is fond and encouraging and his eyes are warm and deep; looking at him, features half hidden by the dark, Taako falls in love all over again and somehow this isn’t even close to being the most lovey-dovey thing he thought tonight.

The whole thing is, frankly, quite ridiculous. Spontaneously dancing together in the middle of the night in their kitchen? It's like something out of a cheesy movie but Taako would lie if he said he isn’t enjoying it, even if he keeps missing steps. There’s a familiar warmth bubbling in his chest.

Kravitz spins him around and Taako accidentally bumps his hip into the table. His delicate skin hurts like hell, but he just laughs, throwing his head back. He blames it all on Kravitz, lightly hitting his shoulder, and he echoes his laughter. They stand like that for a moment, Taako’s forehead pressed to Kravitz’s chest.

The song changes and they continue their dance.

~***~

The light of setting sun silhouettes Taako, making his bright curls look like liquid gold and all his jewelry glimmer and sparkle. He looks ethereal, beautiful and colorful, and he’s smiling and suddenly Kravitz’s vision is reduced only to his pale lips.

He leans in closer, placing a hand on Taako’s cheek. He notes the gleam of curiosity that passes through Taako’s eyes, how he leans into the touch and how warm his skin is.

“Can I kiss you?” Kravitz asks. He’s whispering, although he isn’t sure why.

Taako’s smile widens. There’s a smug look on his face, as if he just won a prize that belonged to him all along.

“Fucking finally,” he says. “I was worried you’ll never ask.”

Kravitz glances over his shoulder to see if no one’s near - after all, they’re still in the middle of the moonbase - but fortunately, they’re alone. And so he doesn’t waste any more time, closing the distance between them.

To say they fit right in is a lie; they’re both too eager and bump their foreheads. Kravitz can feel the hot wave of embarrassment creeping up his neck, but thankfully, Taako just laughs it off. He grabs Kravitz by his shirt, pulling him closer. It’s still not perfect, but it’s sweet and that’s enough for Kravitz.

Hopefully, the future will give them more opportunities to make it perfect.

~***~

Taako is sure the world hates him and the proof of it is right there, in the empty space on his bed where his boyfriend was just a moment before. He feels cold without Kravitz’s arms wrapped around him, and it’s killing him.

“Babeee…”, he whines, rolling on his back and looking at Kravitz who’s currently buttoning up his shirt. “Come back…”

Kravitz laughs, shaking his head a little.

“I’m sorry, darling,” he says. He’s smiling, and that's almost enough for Taako to forgive him for leaving him here, lonely and cold. _Almost_. “I would gladly stay with you, but I have to, you know, go to work.”

“Mhm. Great. I don’t care,” Taako huffs. “Your Bird Mum and her dead freaks can wait, your boy wants cuddles.”

“Can’t believe I got a cat for a boyfriend,” says Kravitz, stepping closer to the bed. He leans down and places a kiss on Taako’s forehead. For a moment, Taako feels like he won.

He didn’t.

“Goodbye. See you later, my little dove.” And with that, Kravitz puts on his long, dark cloak and steps out of the bedroom, accompanied by his boyfriend’s whining.

~***~

Kravitz is sitting on the couch, reading a book. Taako sits next to him, their shoulders touching; he’s occupied with knitting a scarf, for some reason, his brows furrowed and the end of his tongue sticking out. They’re sharing a blanket, not only between themselves but also with two of their cats. Angus Jr. - a scrawny tuxedo kitten - is curled up on Kravitz’s lap, his tail on his nose. Vivaldi - a sophisticated sphynx wearing a glittery purple sweater - is lying close to Taako’s thigh, observing him with disdain.

They don’t talk. The only sounds filling the room are the soft whispers of pages turning, the metallic “clink, clink” of Taako’s knitting needles and the occasional purring of cat-Angus when Kravitz gives him a head scratch.

Kravitz likes moments like those, where everything is quiet and calm. His life is so rarely any of those things.

~***~

“Is every sun elf so warm, or are you special?” Kravitz asks.

They were supposed to go on a date, but ended up cuddling on Taako’s bed instead. He isn’t sure how it happened, but he isn’t going to complain. It’s, well… _nice_ . Kravitz is still cold as hell (okay, that may not be the best use of this phrase, hells aren’t exactly known for being cold) and yet somehow it isn’t bothering Taako; the man puts a comforting pressure on his chest. Who could’ve guessed that he got two in one - a boy _and_ a weighted blanket?

“I’m always special, baby”

Kravitz laughs. “That you sure are,” he says and leans in to give Taako’s forehead a much-needed kiss.

~***~

Kravitz may not be actually dying, but he sure feels like he is. His throat is sore, his head feels like someone had just smashed a rock over it and his bones are _aching_ \- he didn’t even know they could do that! Gods. Did mortals really regularly go through this? Why? This is awful. He hates it.

Thankfully, he has his wonderful boyfriend to sit with him, feed him soup (though Kravitz’s taste buds refuse to work and so the only thing he can say about it is that it’s warm), pet his hair and call him “big, overly dramatic baby”. Well, he's not wrong.

“Actually, babe…” Kravitz says and immediately winces at the sound of his own voice. It’s like creaking doors. “...I think kisses are an important part of my healing process.”

“Mhm.” Taako doesn’t sound convinced. “No way I’m making out with your germs, Krav.”

Kravitz tries to give him his best pleading look; in his sorry state, it isn’t hard to move his boyfriend’s cold heart. The elf sighs.

“If I catch anything from you, we’re getting a divorce,” he announces and climbs into their bed.

Even though he acts annoyed, he showers Kravitz with kisses. Next week, he gets a fever.

Thankfully, his head hurts too much to think about divorce.

~***~

Turns out, Kravitz can’t peel a potato. Or slice a carrot. Or do anything in the kitchen. Watching him being so damn helpless is killing Taako; he feels some disgusting warmth in his chest, his knees are weak as if someone had just replaced his bones with marshmallows. Should watching his boyfriend be extremely useless make him swoon? He isn't sure and honestly? he's not going to dwell on it. This is what he’s feeling, and he’s going to have to live with it.

Kravitz almost burns his hands trying to turn the stove on and put a pan on it. As soon as he’s finished (thankfully without any harm), Taako pulls him into a long, passionate kiss.

Kravitz blinks in surprise. “What was _that_ for?”

“You’re so fucking bad at this,” Taako replies in the same tone someone would say a compliment. Then, he pulls Kravitz for another kiss, forgetting about the whole cooking thing and the stove being on.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i headcanon taako as being into knitting/embroidery/crocheting for no real reason except i think it's fun and cute  
> anyways, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it <3 if you want, you can catch me on tumblr at @moondustglittr


End file.
